Red Roses Covered In Mud
by Broadway Evanescence
Summary: Eponine was not used to love and affection... but when a young and handsome revolutionary is prepared to give her his time and devotion how will she react? Eponine does not love or needs to be loved... but Enjolras will always be there for her.


**AN: I am new to Fanfiction so please help me! Reviews make my life worth living!**

* * *

She was as swift as the wind. The ebony skies created her dark silhouette as she skimmed down the alley. The ebony skies resembled her long ebony hair that hung around her shoulders. The stars glimmered in the night and they illuminated in her chocolate-brown eyes that were filled with morbid memories that would destroy anyone's faith. Fog surrounded every corner and the street lanterns were barely lit. Her ivory dress has faded to a dull gray and her brown cap blew in the wind. Her slim feet stomped the cobblestone streets and the sound echoed throughout the dark area.

_Her world was **dark **and **cold **yet she was unafraid..._

She has been marked...she has been beaten... but she was never claimed. Her caramel colored skin bathed in the moonlight, but was slightly cracked by the dirt and the scars that grazed her body. She wanted to cry... Oh God she has wanted to cry for so long! But the only respect she has is when she maintains her "tough" façade. She has never cried... and she **never **will.

_Only a kid... but hard to **scare...**_

Her throat burned like fire and perspiration covered her limbs, making them glow even more. Her round face was once elegant and if anyone thought about it closely... `Eponine Jondrette Thernadier could definitely be thought of as... **beautiful**. But she only wanted one person to think that way about her, and she has already come to the conclusion that he never would. After he met the yellow-haired beauty, he could never look directly in her eyes the same way again... and she was now fine with that.

Her weak heart basically stopped beating the moment his lime green eyes met her ocean blue... she was fine with that. No, she would never be fine with that! How dare that freckled fool fall in love with that damned lark! They have never spoken to each other a day in their lives and now they are madly in love with each other? Eponine has seen some terrible things in her lifetime... a girl of nineteen years living on the streets should right? But, to see Marius Pontmercy... the man she once loved experience love at first sight right before her very eyes caused her shallow heart to burst.

Blood rushed through her veins as she ran along the cobbles panting heavily. All of a sudden she heard a man cry out in pain and clothes rubbing together roughly. Could she be imagining things? Apparently not since she heard the rough sounds of skin connecting harshly against skin. Eponine followed the sound and ran through the alley. She sprinted across streets and jumped over broken crates. She believed she reached her destination when the sounds of a beating sounded closer, and Eponine knew what a beating sounded like. She could hear the thugs laughing at their pitiful victim. Eponine peeked around the corner and her prediction was correct.

She recognized some members of her father's gang beating one of the young revolutionaries that Marius was friends with. Eponine remembered the very 'moving' speeches the revolutionary gave. His voice filled with passion and confidence as he spoke of the 'people rising' and 'the corrupted government'. Eponine rolled her eyes in annoyance as she thought of his ridiculous words that did not in the slightest way faze her. She snuck toward the group and she shook her head with pity at the sight. The leader of the revolution was covered in crimson and his rose-red jacket was torn and ripped in many places. He was coughing up the burgundy liquid and his once crystal-blue eyes were now bloodshot. Eponine knew that the bourgeois did not deserve the beating... no matter how wrong and optimistic he was.

She ran to the group and her eyes immediately went to 'co-leader' of the group.

"Well, well... look what we got 'ere boys! Our little 'Ponine is here!" Montparnasse said to her.

"C'mon 'Parnasse. Get off him! He did'nt do nothin!" Eponine replied. Montparnasse laughed and grabbed her by the waist. He gave her a crooked grin and Eponine wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Aw 'Ponine! Is he one of your little lovers? You sleepin' with him 'Ponine?" Montparnasse asked with anger. Eponine laughed. She knew that he was jealous, even though they were not together. She wanted to mess with him further.

"Who me? Sleepin' with him? Of course not 'Parnasse... but that doesn't mean you can beat him. Your gonna kill him." Eponine replied seriously. If Marius found out that her father's gang murdered the leader of the revolution, and one of his best friends, what would he think of her then? She thought that she did not care but... this was different.

"Get on 'Ponine before you get hurt..."

"Now 'Parnasse... you know I'm not afraid of you..." She was basically threatening him and he knew better, but he decided to challenge her.

"And... what will you do for me if we stop?"

"Whatever you want... just leave him alone."

"Fine. C'mon boys! Let's go..." Montparnasse led the group away and they mumbled in complaint. Eponine rushed to the boy's side after they left. He was coughing and his angelic, blonde locks were splattered with crimson.

"Are you okay?" Eponine said. She knew that he was not okay but... she was terrible at comforting people. He was trembling he was smothered in mud and blood. Beads of sweat spilled down the sides of his face.

"I'm... I'm fine... thank you..." he mumbled. She nodded and held his hand.

"No problem... I'm Eponine." She said. He looked into the eyes of his saviour and he offered her a small smile. Blood seeped from his wounds and purple bruises covered his face. Eponine had to admit... this boy is handsome. "You gotta name?" Eponine asked.

"Enjolras."


End file.
